Basilisk
is a Pillar Baron of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Appearance Basilisk is a tall and very muscular man. He has two scars across his right eye and gill-like ears. He has spiky hair and a large beard. Like other demons, he is seen wearing a white formal dress and as a high ranking demon, he also wears a black long coat. He is seen to be smoking almost all the time. Personality Basilisk seems less arrogant than most pillar heads even complementing Oga's abilities and scolding his subordinates for taking Basilisk's victory as granted and apologizing to Oga for it. However, he is still a very ferocious barbarian. History Plot Basilisk is first seen with other Pillar Baron while discussing the punishment for Graphel, Hecadoth, and Naga at the hands of Saotome. He suggests that they should be punished for acting on their own and further losing. Later at Akumano Academy, he is seen with other members in the class. He and Agiel had a fight but were quickly quietened by Salamander. Later during Oga's raid on Akumano Academy, he came to fight Oga after the latter had just defeated 6 Pillars and praised Oga for his strength. He was defeated by Oga and Beelzebub while using 80cc of Super Milk Time. He was the first victim of Oga's Black Tech: Zebub Emblem. Basilisk was later seen entering the fight against Satan by asking Furuichi to form a contract with entire Pillar Division though was easily defeated and petrified by Satan. When the Satan/Fuji fusion recalled all the power he used to petrified everyone, Basilisk returned to normal and later gained a King's Crest and allowed Oga to absorb his power to enhance his Zebul Finisher to defeat Satan. Equipment * Ax: His weapon of choice is a double-bladed ax, which is shown when he prepares to fight Oga. It was later destroyed when Oga used Super Milk Time on him. Powers & Abilities Ax Wielder: As Basilisk's main weapon is a giant ax, it can be assumed that he has high level of skills with it though he mainly uses it finish off opponents who have been immobilized by his special ability. Great Demonic Power: As a Pillar Baron, Basilisk is a powerful demon and has command over the lower-ranked demons. Enhanced Strength: Basilisk has enough strength to split apart most of the stairs and floor when he swings his ax down even when the blow was blocked by Baby Beel using Super Milk Time. Enhanced Speed: Basilisk was able to quickly move to attack Oga and Baby Beel after he immobilized the delinquent in an instant despite his large size and carrying a large ax. Immobilization: Basilisk has a special ability that anyone who looks him in his eyes cannot move from the spot until he attacks them. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Basilisk's name originates from the legendary reptile Basilisk in European mythology, known as the king of the serpents and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Barons